


Calls in the Nighttime

by discoveringrosie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discoveringrosie/pseuds/discoveringrosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur's conversation when when Arthur is away on a business trip and they cant stand to be apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calls in the Nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this into a series depending on general interest so comment if you want to see more. (also because I'm having a bad week and need some love in this world.)

*The phone rings*  
Merlin: Arthur what are you doing? You are supposed to be working.  
Arthur: I know, I know I just can't stop thinking about you, you're distracting M.  
Merlin: I know you don’t like going away for a long time but you can come home to me next week alright.  
Arthur: M, what are you wearing?  
Merlin: Oh my god Arthur, are we going to do this again? I’m not letting you make fun of my clothes again after last time, you said I dress like a servant from the dark ages.  
Arthur: …  
Merlin: Fine. I'm wearing that red shirt with the missing button at the bottom. The one that your father gave me a few christmases ago.  
Arthur: M, thats my shirt.  
Merlin: No its not, you gave it to me.  
Arthur: Why would I do that Merlin you hate cashmere.  
Merlin…  
Merlin: Ok fine, but it smells like you. I miss you Arthur.  
Arthur: *sighs* I know M, I miss you too. I promise after this trip I won't go away for at least a few months.  
Merlin: Ok thats good.  
Arthur: Keep going, I can't picture you yet.  
Merlin: Alright bossy, on top of the shirt I’m wearing that old blue scarf that you got me at that street fair a few years ago. Also the worn out black skinny jeans and my normal shoes.  
Arthur: You will wear those shoes until they implode, I swear to god M,  
Merlin: They are comfortable.  
Arthur: yeah, yeah ok, but Merlin you are forgetting one thing… underwear.  
Merlin: Oh my god! Arthur you're insane. Im not telling you what underwear i'm wearing.  
Arthur: But how else am I going to imagine tearing it off with my teeth?  
Merlin: Lalala. Oh my god you pervert.  
Arthur: You love me Merlin.  
Merlin: Yeah I do.  
Arthur: You're so hot M, I need to know, your going to make me crazy. I'll be hard the whole way home. The airline will keep me from getting on the plane. I’ll have to swim home. Ill get eaten by sharks. You're killing me here M, have mercy.  
Merlin: Hahahaha. Ok, ok. I’ll tell you, just shut up already.  
Arthur: My heart will never be silenced.  
Merlin: Hahaha. ok. imwearingtheblackbatmanones.  
Arthur: What? I cant hear you M.  
Merlin: Im. Wearing. The. Black. Batman. Ones.  
Arthur: Hahaha you're such a loser M. I love you so much.  
Merlin: I love you too Arthur I just wish you were home.  
Arthur: I know M, me too.  
Merlin: *yawns*  
Arthur: Merlin what time is it there?  
Merlin: Um.. Like 2 in the morning.  
Arthur: Jesus Merlin what were you doing awake? You need to sleep.  
Merlin: I know Im sorry. I cant sleep. I miss you.  
Arthur: Alright thats it. Im coming home tomorrow.  
Merlin: Arthur you can't do that you have work to do remember?  
Arthur: They will do fine without me here. The client is already in the bag. I promise I wont be missing anything.  
Merlin: I cant wait to see you.  
Arthur: I know M, I cant wait to see you either.  
Merlin: You love me a lot right?  
Arthur: Don't ask stupid questions Merlin.  
Merlin: I love you too.  
*they hang up*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
